


Dad Day Attention

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Why is Adrien Sad [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sad Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Adrien discovers his real father but Gabriel won't like it.





	1. Chapter 1

It's Father Day and everyone is excited well expect for Adrien.

Adrien got his blonde hair and green eyes from his late father.

Adrien got his sweet and nice personality from his mother.

Adrien founds an box and note.

"Adrien I found it in the basement love Abel Agreste your father"

Adrien opens the box revealing a stuffed black cat.

Adrien gasped

Gabriel shouted "ADRIEN GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW?!"

Adrien said "Coming father"


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette noticed Adrien crying.

"Hey are you okay?"

Adrien said "No I'm fine it's my real father Abel Agreste"

Marinette's jaw dropped

Adrien said "I know my dad did something horrible to me when I disobey him." as the tears running through his cheeks.

Marinette gasped as she covers her mouth with her hands.

Adrien said "Marinette it's Father's Day and I didn't get my real father a gift"

Juleka appear behind them

"Hey guys"

Adrien and Marinette screamed

"I just contact Abel Agreste's spirit in the cemetery"

"Uh-oh"


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien went home from school but he had to sneak past his dad who was sleeping with the beer bottles.

Adrien went into his room and closed the door slowly.

At night Adrien was sleeping.

But he heard a soft voice

"Adrien Adrien Adrien"

"Who's there?"

He saw the ghost of his father.

"Dad?"

"Hi Adrien I'm sorry about Gabriel I'm glad she picked me over Gabriel"

"Why is he angry with you"

"I know Gabriel's gonna be jealous"

Adrien hugged his stuffed animal "Thanks Dad"

"You're Welcome"

But when Abel disappeared, Adrien heard his dad's angry voice.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE!!"

Adrien thought Uh-oh?

Gabriel kicks the door open

Adrien gulped


	4. Chapter 4

Juleka lits a candle.

Juleka said "Abel Agreste are you with us"

Thunder crash

Ghostly moaning

Marinette, Alya, Rose and Juleka sees Abel's ghost

Abel said "Hello"

Rose screams and hide under Juleka's bed.

Abel said "No no i didn't mean to scare you"

Rose holds Abel's hand but his hand pass through her.

Rose let out a squeal.

Alya said "Uh-oh"


End file.
